1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable devices which alert the user to the existence of a variety of ambient conditions and, more specifically, to such devices which sense combustion products, high-pitched and continuous sound as emitted by other emergency alarms and physical motion indicative of unwanted intrusion.
2. Description of Related Art
The consuming public has long been convinced of the value of fire and burglar alarm protection for use in travel, particularly while lodging in hotels and motels. Often, such locations are ill-equipped with regard to security against intruders, and either lack smoke detectors or are equipped with non-working ones. For these reasons, a substantial industry has grown up engaged in manufacturing portable security devices to accommodate these needs, and patents relating to these types of devices have been issued.
These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,359, issued to McLamb, which discloses a portable smoke and motion detector having a mechanically activated motion sensor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,550, issued to Shaw, which discloses a portable security device specifically intended for use in luggage; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,980, issued to Porco, which discloses a portable security alarm including heat sensitive circuitry for the purpose of sensing fires even in the absence of smoke; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,145, issued to Branch et al., which discloses a smoke and motion detector that includes circuitry enabling the detector to distinguish between motion indicating the presence of the user and motion of an intrusive character.
None of these devices, however, include storage means for key rings and for the magnetic card keys in use at many modern hotels. Moreover, none of these devices include circuitry enabling the electrical functions of the device to be operated remotely, nor do they include means to dial for assistance automatically in the event of fire, a medical emergency or unwanted intrusion. Furthermore, none of these devices are equipped with a detachable flashlight as an added travel convenience.
For these reasons, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.